<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320047">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Elemental Magic, Flirty Byun Baekhyun, Innocent Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen Being a Little Shit, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Park Chanyeol-centric, Slice of Life, Witch Byun Baekhyun, Witch Minseok, Witchcraft, Work In Progress, witch jongdae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>4:15 PM</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Baekhyun:</strong>
  <em>Do you want to go on a study date with me?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Baekhyun:</strong>
  <em>Minseok and Jongdae are going too</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Baekhyun:</strong>
  <em>You don't have to come if you don't want too</em>
</p><p>Chanyeol could feel his face reddening in shock as read the texts.A study date?With three of the most popular people on campus?!Chanyeol mentally slapped himself.<em>Just because it's a study date doesn't mean it's an actual date.</em>He reminded himself.<em>Get a hold or yourself you lovestruck idiot.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>